Sanctuary
by Effervescent Dreamer
Summary: Even though they go through life's trials and tribulations, they are never alone, for there is always someone there to show them the silver lining.


Sanctuary

Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic the Hedgehog

* * *

_Healing_

He liked nighttime best. It was when the planet was blanketed in comforting darkness while stars gradually winked their way into view. The wind would blow warm, gentle breezes that carried secrets as they whipped through trees, send hills of grass rolling and ocean waves dancing. But he loved the night most of all for it was the best time to go and visit her.

He hadn't known her for a very long time, but for the time that was spent together, he had quickly fallen for her. She had wide sapphire orbs, pale viridian skin and the sweetest of smiles he had ever seen. Not only was she quite pretty, but she was kind and steadfast in her faith in her friends, him in particular. Labeling was something that was quite easy to do amongst his group of friends. There was his older brother, known planet-wide no, he was universally known as the hero, the one who brought about a happy ending to the story. He was everyone's friend, always wearing a smile on his face, a gleam of mischief in his eyes.

His older sister was the cheerleader, the one you could go to for support. It could be given with loving, tender words or with a brutal honesty, that may have stung, but you loved her for it anyway because you were grateful she hadn't sugarcoated the truth. Then again she could be seen more of as a nurse, for not only was she healing emotional wounds, but she was constantly bandaging up the physical ones. Just sixteen years old, yet she's harbored that maternal compassion for years. Now if only his baka brother could stand still for a moment instead of darting off on a whim and take the time to see what was right in front of him, he could get a move on! He was afraid that his older sister wouldn't be able to wait forever for the one she loved, despite showing such persistance and perseverance. She was sweet and kind, always waiting for that boy with open arms; his unique combination of both level headedness and cocky behavior with her fiery temper offset by her benevolence made them a pair of enigmas and a balanced one at that. But was she as strong as many believed her to be? He had seen her shed so many tears over his flighty brother...always surprised by the genuine smile that managed to shine through.

The baby of the group was also a sister to him, his younger sister. She was the physical embodiment of sweetness and purity. Well, maybe not total purity for she did know how to use her innocence to her advantage from time to time whenever the situation did or did not call for it. She was also quite the feisty girl, either a result of her own desire to be recognized as strong, spending so much time with their older sister, or a culmination of both. Perhaps it was because everyone expected to be like pure innocence found shimmering in her large doe eyes and brimming in her lilting voice. Pictured to be like a little jewel they needed to protect and hide away from the evils of the world out there. However she was not some porcelain doll one would seat on their shelf, constantly dusting. She had the makings of a warrior, not one to back down from fighting alongside her friends, proving herself particularly in that time when her mother's life was threatened by the one she had once called friend. She was not ruthless during the fight, rather she was showing bittersweet compassion as she protected her mother. No, his little sister was far from helpless.

When it came to the boy himself, he was seen as the genius and the reliable one. Always shutting himself in his workshop while either designing or building some complex contraption. He didn't view himself as strong, rather he felt his purpose was in the background. He didn't entirely mind being there, he got to show off the latest upgrades to his beloved planes and battle alongside his brother when the time called for it. However, being in the background meant he didn't always have the greatest amount of confidence in himself and when he needed to step and be the leader, it was times like those where he wished he could pass his smarts over to his brother.

But to her…the girl who turned his world upside down in such a short span of time, he was her hero. Someone who easily instilled confidence in her, and she in him. She would always be by his side, no matter the circumstances. Not that the others would turn their backs, no. Never. It was just that she was the one who seemed closest to him. In ways that his brother could never be.

The moment she sacrificed herself at the pinnacle of the battle, his heart shattered. He remembered that she had snuck off of the Blue Typhoon while everyone else was preparing for battle. She had every intention of facing the Metarex alone. When he had found out, all he could think was, 'Alone! Is she crazy, I already almost just lost my brother and sister, I don't want to lose her too!' Yet she had been filled with such confidence that she practically glowed, the courage resonating with her sweet tones as she pleaded with him to help her defeat the enemy by pushing the button. But, he couldn't do it. That one simple request sent fear rippling down his spine. He knew what the cost would be if he pressed that button. It would be her life.

He had pressed the button.

Tears filling his eyes and streaming down his face, he shouted his farewell as his thumb made contact with the thing that would end her. Yes, it also was the key to protecting everyone and ensuring a future for them. But to him, it hardly mattered.

So many had emotions flowed through his soul when the true realization of her being gone impacted him, overwhelming him. Guilt for actually going through with her request for pushing the trigger and for feeling so helpless at the same time. Sadness over losing someone he loved. Anger. Anger was a dominant emotion residing within him for days. He was angry at the Metarex for even daring to endanger the universe in the first place, threatening everyone who meant the most to him. Angry at his brother for not being strong enough, not _fast_ enough to save his love. Angry at his sisters for trying to comfort him when clearly he wasn't ready to be approached. Couldn't they see how much pain he was in and that he was grieving? He just socked his brother in the chest for crying out loud!

He wasn't too sure who he was angry at the most. Her for leaving him alone without the chance of telling her how he felt…or himself for being so childish in pushing everyone away…for constantly berating himself, clearly not a healthy habit.

Yet, despite all of the wrath and hurt he harbored, he felt somewhat happy…almost at peace. For deep down he knew that she was able to save the universe and in doing so, gave her whole clan the opportunity to be in tranquility as well. He also knew that she was happy too, more confident and blissful than he had ever known her to be. When she placed that ghostly whisper of a kiss on his lips, she told him she also felt what he yearned to say.

It had been four years since she had passed. He was twelve years old now. Hardly a man, yet he had seen and experienced so much that it was quite simple to label him as an "old soul". As he trudged up the hill, he looked at her tree. It was still growing, the trunk not too large. The branches stretched toward the heavens, her leaves such a shiny green whether it caught sunlight or moonlight. Even when there was no celestial being in sight, she still shone as though gifting him with one of her beautiful smiles.

Sitting against her trunk and talking to her about everything and yet absolutely nothing was a nightly ritual for him. It was a great comfort to him and it helped to eradicate the pain. He was never without her for his memory would always be with him in his heart. To see her tree meant that she was physically beside him too.

A gentle breeze rustled her leaves and branches making them dance and gently sway. As he watched the leaves play, a smile graced his lips and he whispered to her, "I love you too, Cosmo."

"We talk about everything and absolutely nothing." ~ Tatiana from Wildwood Dancing.


End file.
